


Coincidences

by Starofwinter



Category: Awaken the Stars Series - Jer Keene
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Pre-Relationship, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 03:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13604760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: What if it wasn't destiny that put Euan in that bar in Princeton?





	Coincidences

**Author's Note:**

> This has been nudging at the back of my mind since the very first time I read Ashlesha, and I had to write it.

They hadn’t given him details - Euan _likes_ details.  Details mean he can plan for what happens when the mission goes sideways.

As details that can make a mission go sideways _very_ quickly go, Django Whetū is a very, _very_ big one.  He's blond, and that surprises Euan.  What in the world would have made him bleach his hair?  Secondly, what is he doing here?  Coincidences - Euan doesn’t believe in them.  Is Rex Tjin the name Django is going by now?   _Did the fucking Department send him after Django_ ?   _Fuck_ ; he can’t turn him in.  Django did what he couldn’t - _he got out_.  

The mission file had been sparse.  Meet Rex Tjin in a bar in Princeton - he always drinks on his birthday, and with police checking bars in Trenton, he’ll more than likely be at the _Maritimes_.  He doesn’t like cops, and he likes anyone that has a whiff of the Department even less.  He’d been given a vague description, but no photo, and he should have been suspicious just from that.  He hadn’t been though, and that more than anything tells him that he’s been doing this job for far too long.

“Excuse me?”  He desperately wants to be wrong - he isn’t going to bring Django in, and the simmering resentment flares brighter despite the half-flirting grin he pastes on to hide his discomfort at just how very sideways things are going, and the staticky, lightning spark feeling of the world suddenly shifting.

When the man turns, there’s a flicker of relief at the blank look of a stranger on his face, but there’s also crushing disappointment.  God, he misses Django fiercely sometimes.  He offers an apology, but he doesn’t want to leave, not when he _knows_ this is one of Django’s sons.  If he doesn’t do something, they’ll only send another agent after him.  This isn’t to bring him in, not really - it’s to remind Django that they’re there, that he never really left, and that they know about his children.  They can bring him back any time they like, just by leveraging his kids against him.

It’s a dangerous move, and not just because Django would burn the world down for his children - the power play has changed something in Euan as well.  Django is under his protection, and that extends to his family.  The department has made a _grave_ mistake in their choice to send _him_ after them, and he fully intends to remind him that he isn’t bait, or a weapon, especially not one to turn against those he’s claimed as his own.  

Right now though, he’s going to have a drink with the beautiful man he’s been sent to find.

**Author's Note:**

> This might turn into something longer? It's a stand-alone for now, but I may add to it later!


End file.
